


Luffy's amnesia for ten years ago!?

by Vampirelady93



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Amnesia, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Fights, Future, Gen, Haki (One Piece), Memory Loss, Missing Persons, New World (One Piece), Other, Overprotective, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, Pirates, Protective Older Brothers, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Smart Monkey D. Luffy, Swordfighting, Training, Trapped, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirelady93/pseuds/Vampirelady93
Summary: Luffy was dead or disappeared when Sabo was kidnapped by his biological father price pirate took him, but his father told them to kill Luffy and Ace same time after Ace made it... Someone hitting on Ace's behind of unconscious and took Luffy become disappear, Sabo escaped it from the mansion but get atttacked by flame and mysterious man saved his life away from flame. Luffy lost his memory of everything when his father saved it as took him away from the island.Dragon have to tell Luffy about something, but he is sad about his son's memory loss when he was a three years old has memory of Dragon, but have care take of his son... Know his son's identity gender is a GIRL VAMPIRE???? FROM HIS BIOLOGICAL MOTHER WAS A VAMPIRE???Sabo and Ace been looking for their brother on the island but never find it because they blamed for being weak, but they don't give up yet to be stronger, when they'll be 17 years old to left it to adventure and get trouble a bit to joining the Whitebread crew, but they getting pissed off at Blackbread for two years ago without knowing about Luffy's alive.Fem!Luffy x Law. Fem!Luffy x Sabo & Ace. Vamp!Luffy
Relationships: Monkey D. Dragon - Relationship, Monkey D. Dragon/Monkey D. Luffy's Mother, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

The young girl was there on the top rock and sleeping with her favorite straw hat on her face, but heard it from her father shouted it "Luffy! Where are you! That's time to come back in your room and bring your favorite meat!"

She woke up and jump up in happily from the building tower of rock and look at her biological father sighed "I'm here, Dad!" Dragon sighed a bit as look at her in her large rooms "Luffy, you know I'm worried about you for future king of Pirate someday when you were little, but you know you have lost your memory of everything about Grandpa and everyone because you get scar on your chest…"

Luffy frowned a bit as hugged large man "I know. I really don't remember so very much, but I have one memory of someone about… red haired guy said "Bring this hat is special to me someday when you become a King of Pirates." I really don't remember so much about his face, but show me about his red hair. I think I want to follow his dream about what he wanted me to be King of pirate, but I'm a woman. " He sitting on the chair and look at his daughter, closed his eyes but have no choice to let her go to adventure for what she'll see dangerous world to the truth "Very well. But, I have to tell you what happened to the world is very dangerous what you think it, but you know I teach you how be stronger than bad guy being dirty or maybe kill you in the way. I'd been worried about you because you are hybrid, but I need you to be act dumb and don't listen to them when they'd act like well… very stressed out of fear."

She eating her food but stopped it as sighed "I know, Dad. That's why I didn't listen it when I got confused a bit from the other don't tell me something after they hitting me so much. When I feel like I have a choice to do it for join you or not when my own ship I can stop the enemy who starting wars and something plan." He smiled as hugged her "You're right. You're so much like your mother before you look like her when you were born, but you are part of myself so much." She giggled more as Gum Gum Fruit she ate it as look at the mirror about herself wears short, blue trousers with cuffs, sandals, and a sleeveless red vest,also has a scar with two stitches underneath her left eye (which she earned by stabbing a knife under her eye to show her father and Shanks that she was tough), short, messy black hair and black eyes. Appearing to be scrawny underneath her shirt, she has a surprisingly well-built physique. She is quite short since she appears dwarfed by most individuals in the series, but the large X-shaped scar covering most of his chest she received by her father saved it when she was about 9 years old. "I look like a boy so much for right now! When you'll call me or somewhere in different island someday."

He chuckled softly "Okay, sweetie. Remember Don't show yourself about your secret identify. Shishishishi!" He copied it from his little daughter She giggled more as joined him "Shishishi! Okay, Dad!"

* * *

After few weeks later as He is a tall muscular young man with curly black hair, tattoos were among his most remarkable, trademark features. He had a tattoo on his back of theWhitebeard symbol purple bones formed in a cross behind a purple skull with a white mustache—that he described as his pride and joy. Ace had another tattoo on his upper left bicep that spells "ASCE" vertically. The "L" crossed out is a tribute to Luffy as that's his jolly roger. Ace's tattoo is written as "ACE" instead of the original "ASCE" as the cover is a "what if" image of Ace, Luffy, and Sabo together as adults with the former being known to be alive. Ace wore an open-front shirt until he received Whitebeard's tattoo - afterwards, he stopped wearing anything over his upper body except when on winter or desert islands due to the weather requirements. He wore black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip. On Ace's left arm, he wore a Log Pose and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard He wore a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels. “It’s been long years ago for 10 years now… Huh. “ He speak in different normal tones as watched at the ocean look beautiful everywhere it.

Sabo became taller and more muscular. He has matured greatly, with more pronounced facial symmetry and a scar he acquired over his left eyes, this scar was inflicted when Saint Jalmack selfishly blew up the fishing boat Sabo used to set out to sea, leaving him with serious burns and critical injuries, But He was saved by unknown when he get out of sea and wear bandage on his body and never forget that tattoo on his right cheeks, his original outfit, which resembles his old outfit from twelve years ago: a long black jacket with a buckle on the left sleeve, with a blue shirt and vest, a frilled cravat, and a simple belt holding a pair of loosen light-blue pants with black boots, He also wears a pair of brown gloves and the same top hat with goggles over the band. As He walk to his brother and looked at him “What do you mean about 10 years ago for about?”

Ace closed his eyes and look around at himself “ About Luffy’s death or disappeared in this day, We don’t know what happened to him in this day before we’d been trying save you from the darm Noble town, but I don’t remember that day when this man hitting me, Dadan been looking for him everywhere in the island and saying Luffy’s been missing or somewhere in sea. I think I feel like something’s telling me about his death is not ready yet.”

Sabo frowned a bit as crossed his arms “It’s true.. It’s hard to believe it when we have some lost memory from darm pirate took our little brother Luffy away from us, but he changed us in the ways. After…… I’d never forget about that guy with his tattoo on his right cheek who saved my life when he left it. I was thinking about this guy, maybe I’ll join him to how he do it or something I dunno. “ The man rolled his eyes and look around up at the wanted photo of shadow face but wear STRAW HAT “Yeah, I know. But this hat belong to our little brother’s treasure hat from someone stolen it…” He speak in dangerous tone sound like a demon as glare at the wanted photo of someone with unknown name The blonde man smirked a bit as lick his lips “I don’t wait to fight with him and take his hat to belong to us. “ He look at the wanted photo say Total Bounty $3,161,000,100 as say Strawboy, but two another wanted photo of Portgas D. Ace and Sabo say BROTHER BOND Total Bounty $ 5.230.000.000 look dangerously together because no one defect them. “I didn’t wait it when he’d heard it from us because he’d never be win. “

Ace chuckled a bit in demon tone as watched at the ocean after his 1st division commander of the Whitebread Pirates Marco look grumpy act like a mother “What do you two doing for outside to traveling or find this WANTED photo of Strawboy? “ Ace and Sabo glared same time as look at Marco “We want to go to fight that man took our brother’s treasure hat away from his death! We recognized his hat when we were little, but Foosha Island that's where we left it when Luffy's death for 10 years now. I'd heard it about StrawCrew has been stronger than rumors when their Captain is very strongly than your captain or Shanks. No one knows about his real name on this WANTED PHOTOS nickname "Strawboy". That's what I thought it as we want to fight him for about this hat."

Marco groaned abit as closed his eyes but sighed it "very well. When you two were on the mission to looking for Blackbread For about two years ago, now you two are back. But, Whitebread and I saw it at Marineford or somewhere after he was very powerfully strong like Pops, I think he's just little boy than us because he's so thin skinny. Ah, oh yeah. I think you two know about this a Devil Fruit called the Gomu Gomu no Mi you mentioned it when you were two little boys told me that your brother was"rubber" right? "

He throw the newspaper to them surprised it Ace read it "What?! That is…. Dressrosa where Corrida Colosseum: The Battle for the Gomu Gomu no Mi Begins for battle?! Look like be Donquixote Pirates and Seven Warlords of the Sea be Donquixote Doflamingo! " Sabo shared to read this newspaper and shocked it, but saw the WANTED PHOTOS about two photos be… "Strawboy and Trafalgar Water Law?! What perverted man want two guy come to Dressrosa?! No way they can do it, Ace! We have to go to Dressrosa and fight Strawboy in the battle!"

Marcos sighed again "Whatever, you can escape it for your brother's wishful." He walked away from the idiot brother alone when they get another ship to travel about Dressrosa "They're full idiot and stupid, No way I can stop them, but they'll blamed them for his deaths in ten years ago.. maybe we'll let them do it for what they want to battle Strawboy."

Whitebread chuckled it "That's what them wanted it. Their death brother is very important to them because they wanted to have treasure memories of their brother. " He closed his eyes "you're right, Pops. Ace's so much like his father when he doesn't give up yet to get fight so much. But… that strawboy…" The large man closed his eyes "Yes. They'll be shock when they meet him in real life than they thought it someday. Marine Corp never get Strawboy for a photo of himself but hard capture to him."

Marco shrugged a bit as walk to the cabin rooms "I know. Try to get rest, Pops." 

Whitebread laugh loudly and shrugged a bit, after he saw the boys left to the ship "BE CAREFUL, BOYS!! See ya someday!!!" He saw two boys waved say bye with smiling like an idiot "They're so silly, one day they'll learn to how be shocked about Strawboy. I'd get better to not tell them for what I'd did that to him.." he sweatdropped a bit as remember that red-haired boy's face look dangerous glared it in his mind 

After a week later Luffy smirked a bit as watched at the Dressrosa Island and look around at his friend and Law nodded "We're going to Dressrosa! I don't wait to fight you, Donflamingo-jerk! Shishishi!~" 

* * *

Reviews? I'll try my best to write second story about Luffy, another first story I don't write yet for future. okay? I know I'm not good english when I'll try my best do it. Thank you! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! 

I'd been thinking about Luffy and Ace, Sabo so much as I had a hard time for what I do write next chapter. 

I need an help from your idea when you can tell me what kind of Pirate clan or Marine Clan (Didn't know about Marine), and Luffy's birth father Dragon. 

You can tell me anything you know about One Piece been amazing character in many world, but I have hard time to think about a vampire be there on Pirate map... 

I need an idea about Ace and Sado's past (Teenage) without Luffy when they're 17 years old. I don't tell what I can write about Pirate or Marine having secret for long years like 100 years. 

Maybe you can tell me about your idea what you get good one or not as I'll write someday to chapter one days. 

Thank you!


End file.
